Lust In Flower Bud Village
by SinDeepMyWickedAngel
Summary: Jack awakes one winter morning to his wife Maria before heading into town..wait...whats this? Karen and Popuri?! AND a new love for Grey!!! OH THE SUSPENCE!!! (Rated R for later scenes)
1. Default Chapter

Lust in Flower Bud Village  
  
By: Gothic Desires  
  
I don 't own Harvest Moon so please if anyone who reads this does...DONT SUE ME!! PLEASE DONT!! O.o..*ahem* sorry...  
  
Oh yea..slight warning to all those ppl out there who think this story could never happen..well duh! Thats why its a storie..please this is my first ever HM fic so go easy on the flames..I hate it when know-it-alls come in, read, then make fun of my story for things that would never happen or is sick or gross or bullshit like that. Please be reminded all HM officianados..its a FICTIONAL story made up by a lesbian gothic chick! Now get over it and read the damn story!!  
  
O.O()....*pant..pant*...O.o....^.^() hehe...sorry again...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Jack awoke one morning to find his wife, Maria, by his side. She had her sheets pulled in around her neck tightly, for it was very cold that morning. Jack arose from bed and glanced to the nearby calandar, which read :  
  
Winter - 16th  
  
'Today is our anniversary' thought Jack, looking to his sleeping wife. He smiled softly, kissed her on the cheek and got dressed. Slowly Jack opened the door, as though not to wake Maria, when his dog Dami ran toward him from the kitchen barking like mad.  
  
Jack seized his dog and clamped his jaws shut with his hands. "Dami! shhh!" he said raiseing his free hand and placeing a finger on his lips.  
  
The dog tilted his head a bit then calmed down, Jack set him down and ruffled the fur ontop of his head, then left.  
  
The bitter cold whipped into Jack as he watched the early morning rays light up the darkened world around him.He smiled to himself and made his way , trudgeing through the snow blocking him, to the barn to check on his livestock.He milked the cows and feed them, then put the milk in the shipping bin in the corner of the barn.Across from the barn he feed the chickens and collected the eggs and placed them in the shipping box.  
  
Jack left and went outside, shivering from the cold and with a shrill whistle his horse, Ryoka, trotted up to him and bowed his head as though looking for an grass through the white powder.Jack climbed into the saddle and with a click of his tongue and a sharp kick with his heels, Ryoka bolted off toward the entrance of the farm.  
  
It wasn't very far of a ride to the FlowerBud Village, though in the winter there wasn't much else to do and besides..he needed to get something for Maria anyway. Jack dismounted and tied Ryoka's reins to a nearby broken, though sturdy, fencepost. He patted his horse on the head and made his way into the village.  
  
Karen and Popuri were talking in a corner by the church, they seemed to be hideing,though he had little time to think about it as Elli walked up behind him.  
  
"Good Morning Jack." she said polietly.  
  
"Oh..good morning Elli." he said nodding to her.  
  
"How is Maria?" she asked with a slight drop in her tone at the thought.  
  
Jack studied her for a moment before answering "She is fine."  
  
Elli was about to answer when a familiar voice called "Jack!"  
  
Ann could be seen running up to them, wrapped up heavily in a coat and scarf.  
  
Ann and Elli exchanged greetings and started talking of things happening in the village, giving Jack time to slip away (which he so promptly did).  
  
When the young farmer finished his task in the village he went to the fencepost where his horse was tied up and loaded a bottle and small box wrapped in brown paper into Ryoka's saddle bag. He looked back to the village and spotted something...Karen and Popuri exchanged a quick kiss and Karen waved, and walked over to him. She smiled as she passed, though didn't stop to talk as she headed up the path to her vineyard home.  
  
Jack untied his horse, climbed up and clicked his tongue and Ryoka speed of toward the farm.  
  
Jack pulled back on his horse's reins in time to stop and talk to Cliff and Kai who were standing nearby, halfway to his home, and talking about something. "Gentlemen....and I use that term lightly" Jack said with a grin.  
  
"Mornin' Jack" said Cliff nodding.  
  
"Kai..." said Jack, looking at him. "How is Karen?"  
  
Kai glanced up at him and shruged "I dunno...I haven't seen her in awhile..she is always hanging around with Popuri." Kai sighed deeply and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets.  
  
"I see..." muttered Jack thinking of the scene he witnessed just moments ago.  
  
Cliff was the first to speak up "You two hear yet?"  
  
"What?" asked Kai and Jack together.  
  
"Grey is getting married" he said.  
  
"Odd.. Popuri didn't say anything about them getting--" Jack started, but was cut off by Cliff.  
  
"He isn't marring Popuri." he said  
  
"Then who?" asked Kai, anxiously.  
  
"Elli.." stated Cliff simply.  
  
Jack and Kai's jaws dropped. Elli? How? And why?!  
  
"But I thought that Popuri and Grey were in love.." said Kai  
  
Cliff shruged, "Ann said Grey told her this morning."  
  
There was an akward silence before Jack shook his head and muttered "Way to much for me to handle...see you two later." and with that he rode off, just in time to see Harris coming down from the mountains and joining Cliff and Kai to learn of the news.  
  
When Jack made it home it was just turning dark so he put up Ryoka into his stable, and headed inside after takeing the items from the saddle bag and takeing the saddle of his horse.  
  
"Jack?" called Maria as he entered  
  
"Hai..its me" she called back.  
  
Maria came around the corner and smiled, she was wearing a white, nearly see through nightgown that broke apart to show her bare mid-section. Jack nearly dropped what was in his hands, though he was now smiling broadly. He laid down the box and bottle near the Invincible Katori he won at the Swimming Contest last summer.  
  
Jack made his way to his waiting wife, wrapped his arms around her and planted a loving kiss on her tender lips.  
  
Maria moaned out in surprise, though secretly, she knew it was coming, and laced her arms around her husband and let herself be absorbed in his kiss.  
  
When it finally ended and the two broke for air, Maria smiled at him and glanced to the bottle.  
  
"Whats that?" she asked  
  
Jack smiled. "A surprise."  
  
"Oh?" his wife asked tilting her head a bit.  
  
Jack nodded "All for you"  
  
Maria chuckled  
  
"I can only guess what it is." she said and broke away from his embrace and made her way to the wrapped objects nearby.She opened the wrapping on the bottle and gazed down on the very costly bottle of white wine in her hands. She smiled and bit her bottom lip as she felt Jack's arms around her waist and his warm kisses on her neck. Maria turned in his embrace and kissed him.  
  
"What do you say" she said, in between kisses "That we put this wine..to some good use"  
  
Jack chuckled.  
  
"Like how?" he asked looking into her eyes.  
  
Maria bit down on her lip again, and Jack noticed the mischevious gleam in his love's eyes.  
  
"Well Maria?" he asked looking at her with an odd downward gaze. She just smiled and shook her head, obviously deciding on teasing him as she let go and picked up the bottle, walking to the kitchen.   
  
"Later my love..."  
  
Jack groaned heavily, walking to the bed- flopping down atop its softness and shaking his head with a chuckle. 'That woman....' 


	2. Po

Lust in Flower Bud Village  
  
By: Gothic Desires  
  
Chapter II  
  
---------------------------  
  
Her soft pink eyes wandered along the empty village that night, her innocent- fragile heart filled with diffrent worries, and cares. Confusion. Fear. Desire. Nervousness. All filled her and controled her.  
  
'I can't go with her...' she decided to herself about to turn from the streets back to the Florist. Suddenly, however, a hand found home on her shoulder. It was gripping her shoulder a bit and a stern female voice rose behind her.  
  
"Where are you going young lady?" it said as Popuri turned to face a smiling Karen, who was mopping a thin sheet of sweat from her brow. She tilted her head a bit and her smiled remained, unfaultering.  
  
"No where.." Popuri lied, those feelings coming back to her fading sences. She too smiled. "Waiting for you."  
  
Karen ran her fingers along Popuri's, taking her hand into hers suprisingly softly. Popuri watched her as Karen walked her, hand in hand toward the bar where she worked. She pushed the door open and Popuri dropped her hand   
  
immediatly. Karen looked at her with a sort of hurt look but nodded and gave her a fake smile as she pushed the door open completely to full view of those inside.  
  
Popuri pushed past Karen and Haris who was in attempts to leave the bar. The young girl walked to an empty table in the back, ignoring the stares from Grey, Ann's Father, and Kai as she went. She sat down and ordered a wine from Duke.  
  
Though it was Karen who delivered it to her. Her soft green eyes cascaded over the oddly empty bar and surveyed those inside. Kai whispered to Ann's father- something or another, though he was obviously drunk, she noted seeing how his speech  
  
slurred and his eye lids drooped every two seconds. Ann's father listened in with mock interest that made Karen smile. The red-haired man caught her smile and nodded to her. Grey, as usual sat alone though his eyes, hidden under his   
  
hat- wandered to Popuri every so often.   
  
Popuri felt uncomfortable with Grey being in the bar and didn't start to drink or talk with Karen until he left almost ten or fifteen minutes after her arrival in the bar.  
  
By that time, Kai had passed out and Ann's father was ordering another beer. Karen spoke with Duke until she took the drink to him. Leaving Popuri alone, sipping her wine, brushing random strands of pink hair from her eyes.  
  
Karen sat so suddenly infront of Popuri it made her jump, spilling a bit of the purple liquid down her dress and getting a frown from Karen. "Are you alright Po?" Karen asked, using a pet name she knew Popuri liked.  
  
"Po" smiled weakly and nodded but said nothing. And this made Karen feel helpless...she didn't know what was wrong but had a feeling. Popuri kept her beautiful eyes on the glass of half-split wine infront of her.  
  
Karen looked up at Duke and sighed softly, she knew he was watching them-- and she knew that that sweet old man was the only person in the village who knew of their relationship. So he just waved her off with an odd smiled about him.  
  
Popuri and Karen, who took Popuri's hand, left the bar rather quickly (Popuri had tried to pay for her drink but Duke wouldn't hear of it.).The two walked swiftly through the village, passing the Chruch, Florist, and Bakery  
  
before reaching the end, dirt road that seperated the two farms, the vineyard, the village, and the mountain. The two turned and walked straight toward the hill rising to the vineyard. Karen kissed Popuri on the cheek. "Wait here..."  
  
And before giving any answer to her, Karen was gone, disappearing amid the veiled darkness to the vineyard.  
  
Popuri leaned back on a near fallen fence post for what seemed like hours until Karen returned, gripping a leather bag in her hands, she smiled at Popuri and nodded her head a bit. "Ready?" 


End file.
